I'm Addicted to You
by XxxDarkDrag0nxxX
Summary: When a new transfer student arrives at Hogwarts, trouble arrises between Fred, Draco, and Oliver who all seem to want her.
1. The Announcement

Chapter 1  
The Announcement  
  
It was a dark, gray morning when Draco awoke. Although it was still winter, it was a pretty unusual cold that had come over the castle that morning. He dressed and walked down to the Slytherin common room.  
  
"Did you hear about the new transfer student we're supposed to be getting? I heard she's from Brazil or somewhere near there" Draco heard Goyle say to Crabbe.  
  
"What transfer student?" he interrupted.  
  
Goyle looked up and answered "You didn't hear? It's supposed to be a girl from somewhere in South America. She's coming in today."  
  
Draco was surprised. It was unusual for a student to come in at the middle of a semester. "Do you know when?"  
  
Goyle snorted, "I just told you. She's coming in today."  
  
"I know that you idiot I meant what time today."  
  
"I dunno. Probably during breakfast or dinner."  
  
Draco gave Goyle a disgusted look. He never did remember important details. He opened the door and began to walk down to the Great Hall; Crabbe and Goyle followed.  
  
"I hope we get her in our house" Draco heard Ron say to Harry as they turned a corner.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't the Boy Wonder himself with his lovely companion, Carrot Top. What are we doing wondering the halls boys? Shouldn't we be off rebuilding Weasley's house? I could have sworn I saw that poor excuse of a shelter lying in ruins a couple of miles from here" Draco mocked.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy you git," answered Ron flustered.  
  
"Oh look boys," said Draco as he turned to face Crabbe and Goyle, "Weasley's learned to defend himself! We should give him a biscuit. Here boy" mocked Draco.  
  
"I said shut your trap" Ron answered as he flung out at Draco. Luckily Harry caught his arm and prevented a nasty quarrel between the two.  
  
"Shut up Malfoy. No one needs your sour humor first thing in the morning" said Harry as he and Ron continued walking down the hall.  
  
"Stupid gits. Thinking they can improve their social status by befriending a transfer student" grumbled Draco as he too continued on his way to the Great Hall, Crabbe and Goyle trailing him as usual.  
  
They entered the Great Hall and sat at their regular spot on the Slytherin table. Just as they sat down, Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat,   
  
"Good morning all! I have a very important announcement to make. This may sound a little peculiar since it is the middle of a semester, but we have a new student joining us. She is a transfer student from South America, but don't fret, she speaks English. Her family is one of the most respected in her country…"  
  
As Dumbledore continued Ron whispered to Harry, "Should have known. I bet you she'll be placed in Slytherin. Now we're going to have to deal with the female form of Malfoy." Harry laughed.  
  
"…And I hope you all make her feel welcomed," finished Dumbledore just as the doors to the Great Hall opened and Professor McGonagall walked in, followed by a tall, slender girl with brown hair. All the boys stared in awe as this beautiful girl walked down the aisle to Dumbledore.  
  
"Well, let's not wait any longer. Professor McGonagall, bring out the Sorting Hat!"  
  
Professor McGonagall did just that and placed it on the girl's head.  
  
"Hmm…," said the hat. "You've got quite a bit of courage, something that qualifies you for the spot at the Gryffindor House. But you've also got the attitude of a Slytherin. Oh and what optimism! But where to place you…"  
  
"I bet you she'll go to the Slytherins. They always get the pretty girls," Ron whined.  
  
"I have come upon my decision!" exclaimed the hat, "I shall place you…in Gryffindor!" All the students in the Great Hall fell silent. Everyone assumed that the girl would be placed in Slytherin, especially since her family was held in high regards. Finally the Gryffindors stood and cheered at the excellent news. On the other side of the room the Slytherins gawked at the hat's decision.  
  
"How can he place her in Gryffindor?!" exclaimed one Slytherin, "He said so himself she had the qualifications for a Slytherin!" All the houses were outraged, especially Slytherin. All but one: obviously the Gryffindors. As the plates were cleared and the cups emptied, the students slowly began to file out of the Great Hall and on to their first class of the day.  
  
As Harry and Ron stood to leave Ron asked, "Hey, Harry, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
"Did you hear what the new girl's name was? I was too busy staring at her to hear anything else."  
  
Harry laughed at his friend, "Yeah. Her name is Jennifer. And did you hear the bit about her being in Gryffindor?"  
  
"Yeah, that part I caught for sure" answered Ron. "Did you see where she went off to? I was hoping I could get to know her a little bit"  
  
Harry stared at Ron. Ron never was the type to start up a conversation, let a lone a conversation with a girl as beautiful as Jennifer. "Umm, yeah I think she went with Dumbledore. Probably to write up a note explaining about her not having any books yet or anything. He's probably going to have to assign her classes too."  
  
"Oh, alright. Thanks" answered Ron as they continued walking. 


	2. Potions

Chapter 2  
Potions Class  
  
Draco stormed down the hall to his first period class, Potions. He was completely outraged with the fact that Jennifer, the most beautiful girl he ever had the pleasure to lay his eyes on, was placed in the House that belonged to the Slytherin's arch rivals, the Gryffindors.  
  
"Hey Draco, why do you think she's in Gryffindor and not in Slytherin" Goyle asked as he and Crabbe tried to keep up with Draco.  
  
"How the hell should I know? Does it look like I'm the sorting hat?"  
  
"No…" Goyle answered confused. Simple things always confused him. This disgusted Draco about the both of them. Not only could they not live a day without having Draco boss them around, or remember important details, but they also got confused over the slightest comments. Draco continued walking until he reached the Potions classroom. He took a seat all the way in the back. Although the Professor for potions, Professor Snape, was the head of his house, Draco couldn't help but get bored during his classes. The only bright side was that he was able to watch as the Gryffindors were humiliated. And now, he could watch Jennifer. Suddenly the door to the classroom flew open and in waltzed Professor Snape. He always had to make an entrance, especially now, with a new student in the room.  
  
"I hear we have a new student" he said in his usual deep voice. "Stand up so I can see you." Jennifer stood. "I see you have the misfortune to be placed in Gryffindor. What's your name?"  
  
"Jennifer. Jennifer Hernandez." It was the first time anyone had heard her voice.  
  
"Well Miss Hernandez, you will soon find out this class is not the easiest nor the most fun. There are those who pay attention, those who will succeed," he looked over at the Slytherins, Draco in particular, "And then there are those who prefer not to pay attention," he looked over at the Gryffindors, Ron in particular, who had been watching Jennifer since they had walked into the room, "Those will fail. You may be seated." Jennifer sat. It was pretty obvious that Snape had gone easy on Jennifer, something that happened only to the Slytherins. And it was pretty obvious why.  
  
"I bet you it's because he heard that she was originally going to be in Slytherin. If it wasn't for that hat's twisted decisions it would have been true too" said Adrian. The class went on as it usually did, Snape scowling at a couple of poor Gryffindors, and praising the Slytherins. All of the class was happy once it was over, even the Slytherins.  
  
"That man, I swear. Poor Neville is always getting scowled for one thing or another. Why can't he for once leave the poor kid alone" complained Hermione.  
  
"Why don't you do something about it Granger?" it was the oh so familiar mocking voice of Draco, "Oh wait, I know why. Because little miss goody-two-shoes Granger doesn't want to be sent to detention. Is that it? You filthy little…" but Harry cut him off.  
  
"Malfoy shut up and go boss your body guards Crabbe and Goyle around."  
  
Draco snickered, "Fine Potter, have it your way." 


	3. Jealousy Strikes

Chapter 3  
Jealousy Strikes  
  
When their classes were over, the Gryffindors all returned to their tower. "I can't believe Snape went so easy on her! He even let her go up and demonstrate how to make the potion! He usually only lets the Slytherins do that!" complained Hermione as she slammed her books down on a nearby table.  
  
"Hermione! Do I sense a touch of jealousy?" asked Ron in a mocking tone.  
  
"Of course not! I can't believe you guys thought that!" retorted Hermione completely agitated.  
  
"Ok 'Mione calm down. It's nothing to get all pissed about" answered Harry.  
  
Just then the doors to the Gryffindor tower opened and in walked Jennifer with Fred and George carrying her books. "Right this way Ma'am. This is the best seat in the house" said Fred putting down her books on the most comfortable armchair in the room.  
  
"Thanks" answered Jennifer flirtatiously as she gave Fred a kiss on the cheek. He smiled, elbowed George, and they both went up to the boy's dorms.  
  
"Look at that! Her first day and she has the guys from every single house lining up to carry her books around! Seriously they're like a pack of angry dogs attacking each other for the chance of carrying her books! And Fred and George falling to her knees! Pathetic!" cried Hermione as she stormed up to the girl's dorms.  
  
"She needs to sort out her priorities" said Ron as he sat down in diagonal from Jennifer so he could have a perfect view. Harry sighed and sat down on a table to start his homework.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Down in the dungeons, the Slytherins were just as agitated about the new transfer student as the rest of the houses were. "I can't believe she's getting all that extra attention. She's nothing but a no good bloody git is all" complained Pansy as she combed her hair. All the Slytherin girls agreed.  
  
"I still can't believe that hat's bad judgment. She should have been in Slytherin and every one knows it" announced Draco. "Wait 'till my father hears of this. He'll have that hat and bloody idiot headmaster out packing just as fast as you can say Slytherin. And we'll have Jennifer in our house too." The rest of the boys agreed. Jennifer seemed to be the only topic all the houses were talking about until dinner, where a second surprising announcement was said.  
  
"Attention! Attention please! Students, I have another very important announcement to make. The staff and I have been talking this out for a year now. This plan was supposed to go underway last year but unfortunately, due to the lack of house elves, we were unable to go through with our plans" said Dumbledore once the Great Hall had silenced of all talking.  
  
"What on earth is he talking about" asked Ron impatiently. "You'd think one of these days he'd get straight to the point without any unimportant statements."  
  
"Shut up and listen. Then you'll know" answered Harry.  
  
"But this year we are finally able to make it happen. It is the beginning of winter and we are getting closer and closer to Christmas. The teachers and I thought it would be a wonderful idea to have a huge Christmas Ball as a good-bye-until-after-Christmas-break sort of thing. But we will need your cooperation in order for this to be fun.  
  
"The Ball will be thrown on December 20th, the day before you leave home for Christmas celebrations with your families. There will be a grand feast and live music to dance to. It will begin at 7:00 pm and end at midnight. There is though, one catch. Since it is Christmas, the teachers and I have decided to give you a gift. You will be allowed to wear whatever you like, no need for dress robes." At this announcement the students cheered.  
  
"I'm glad you like our idea," laughed Dumbledore, "I thought you would. Therefore, I am making this weekend's trip to Hogsmeade absolutely necessary for all who want to attend the Ball wearing something other than their dress robes."  
  
The students all cheered and clapped at Dumbledore's excellent idea, especially the first years, who technically were not supposed to be going to Hogsmeade until their third year at Hogwarts. Once again the plates were emptied and the students all returned to their houses for the night. "Wow this is gonna be so much fun!" Ron said to Harry and Hermione on their way to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Yeah! Who you gonna ask?" said Harry to Ron.  
  
"Jennifer of course! She's so beautiful. You think she's a veela?"  
  
Harry laughed, "Well, I don't see you drooling and doing stupid dances every time you see her, so probably not."  
  
"Well she could be part veela."  
  
Hermione had had enough, "Will you two quit your jabbering about stupid Jennifer and the Ball and talk about something else?! I swear you two are pathetic." She said the password to the portrait of the fat lady and walked up to the girl's dorm.  
  
"Ok now I know she's jealous. Probably scared she won't get asked to the Ball by any guys since the Durmstrang students aren't invited" grumbled Ron.  
  
"Yeah, I know" agreed Harry. They walked up to the boy's dorm and went to sleep. 


	4. Slytherin Love

Chapter 4  
Slytherin Love  
  
Draco wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was beginning to actually fall in love with the beautiful Gryffindor. She seemed to be all he thought about and his mind would always wonder toward her. He finally decided it was too much for him to handle and decided to work his charm on her to see what happened. After breakfast he walked alone to the dungeons for his first class of the morning which he had the luck of sharing with the Gryffindors. He stood against the wall waiting for Jennifer to walk in.  
  
"Yeah, I know she is such a git" he heard Jennifer saying as she rounded a corner with Pansy. "And have you seen her hair?" she continued, "It looks like she just got electrocuted or something!" they both snickered and continued walking toward the classroom. Suddenly she spotted Draco and pretended not to notice.  
  
"Hey there," he said in a flirtatious tone, "Who may I ask are we talking about? It wouldn't happen to be that filthy Mudblood Granger would it? Cuz everyone knows she's a total git."  
  
Jennifer laughed and said, "Now, now Draco, don't be mean."  
  
He winked at her and said, "Sorry, that's just me." Then he turned around and walked into the classroom because Crabbe and Goyle were waiting by his side.  
  
"He is one sexy guy that Draco" said Pansy as she sighed.  
  
"Yeah," agreed Jennifer, "He's not so bad." Then they both walked into the classroom as the rest of the Gryffindors began filing in.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
After class the Gryffindors and Slytherins parted ways for separate classes. Just as Jennifer was about to leave with the rest of the Gryffindors, Draco called to her from across the hall, "Hey Jennifer! See ya later." He winked at her and continued walking. All the students were left standing in awe. Very rarely did Draco show his feelings for a girl, and most of the time they were false. The halls finally cleared and the Gryffindors made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts which was once again taught by Professor Lupin, since no one else wanted to apply for the job which was said to be cursed.  
  
"Now, now students. Silence please!" He walked over to Jennifer and said, "I see we have a new student joining us. What is your name?"  
  
"Jennifer Hernandez. I am the transfer student from Argentina. That's in South America" she said.  
  
"So I see. Well Miss Hernandez, I hope you find our school very interesting." He walked to the center of the room and continued his lecture.   
  
Angelina, who was sitting next to Jennifer leaned over and said, "I didn't know you were from Argentina. I thought you were from Brazil."  
  
"Yeah well you've got your facts all wrong." She continued her listening until Angelina leaned over again.  
  
"So what's up with you and Malfoy? Are you two like, a couple now?" Jennifer giggled.  
  
"Nope, not yet. But I'm planning on it." She smiled to herself and then turned to Angelina, "Why? You haven't got claims on him or anything do you?" Angelina's eyes widened.  
  
"Of course not! He's a jerk! A handsome jerk though." They both giggled until Hermione hissed at them to be quiet. Jennifer hadn't liked Hermione to begin with and her attitude now was certainly not helping her to like her more.  
  
"Listen Granger, this is none of your business what we are talking about. So why don't you just hush up and take some notes or something and let us live in peace." Then she turned around and ignored Hermione's rude comment. 


	5. The Flirt

Chapter 5  
The Flirt  
  
So far the only ones Jennifer had taken a liking to were the Slytherins, the Gryffindors (the girls were mostly Angelina, Parvaty and Lavender. The boys were the Weasley twins, Oliver and Harry and Ron.), the Ravenclaw boys, and the Hufflepuff boys. Hermione hadn't quite liked the fact that Jennifer had begun to hang around Harry and Ron, but she was able to put up with it…for now. It was 5:00 and classes were over. The Gryffindors were all returning to their Common Room, all chatting about one thing or another. "I cannot *wait* for the Christmas Ball!" exclaimed Lavender to Jennifer as they were entering the Common Room.  
  
"Me either! So…who are you going with?" asked Jennifer.  
  
"No one has asked me yet."  
  
"Well…who do you *hope* will ask you?"  
  
"Well…," Lavender thought for a minute, "It would be pretty cool if the captain of our Quidditch team asked me."  
  
Jennifer laughed, "You mean Oliver? *Our* Oliver?"  
  
Lavender was confused, "Yeah…why…you don't…like him do you?"  
  
This set Jennifer laughing. Once she had composed herself she answered, "He's cute but, not my type. So I guess he's aaaaall yours." Jennifer walked to a nearby table and set her books down, not noticing that she had half of the Gryffindor girls right behind her waiting to talk to her.  
  
"Hey Jen," asked Angelina, "Who are *you* going with?" All the girls began giggling.  
  
"Well," Jennifer pretended not to want anyone to ask, "I'm not sure…"  
  
"Oh come on! Everyone knows that Draco Malfoy is going to ask you! It's *so* obvious he likes you. Did you see what he did to you in the halls during Potions?" questioned Parvaty.  
  
"Yeah but everyone *also* knows he's a big flirt. And even if he does ask me I might not say yes to him."  
  
All the girls awed in amazement. "Are you crazy!" exclaimed another Gryffindor girl, Kathy, "He wants you girl! And if *I* were you I wouldn't hesitate to say yes!" At this all the girls nodded and agreed.  
  
"Yeah well you shouldn't always say yes to the first person who asks you. You should wait incase something better comes along."   
  
And that was how the nightly routine which was driving Hermione mad began. Every single night the girls would ask Jennifer a question about boys or their hair or their make up or something girly. It was usually about boys and they would stay up for hours talking. Hermione was amazed that they had the energy to run around during the day when she herself was falling asleep in class thanks to them. Hermione had finally had enough. One day as they were getting ready to go to dinner Hermione said to Harry, "If I have to stay up another night listening to those brainless gits talking about boys I swear I am going to go mad."  
  
Ron laughed, "You sure you haven't *already* lost your mind?" Hermione gave him a look of pure loathe.  
  
"Why don't *you* try staying up listening to Jennifer go on and on and on about the same thing every single night until 4:00 in the morning!" Then she stormed out of the Common Room and slammed the door.  
  
"Actually, I would like to spend the night in the same room as Jennifer. Maybe even the same bed!" Ron and Harry both laughed.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Dinner was over and all the students returned to their Houses. "Hey Jen did you see the look Malfoy gave you during dinner? It's *so* obvious he wants you" said Parvaty to Jennifer as they all sat around the Common Room.  
  
"Yeah Jen. All the guys want you. No matter *what* House they're in." Angelina sighed.  
  
"Well they'll have to control their hormones because I haven't got my eye set on anyone…yet" Jennifer giggled.  
  
Just then the door to the Common Room opened and the Weasley twins carrying a handful of detention slips. "In trouble again I see" teased Jennifer as she went over to Fred who had sat down on an armchair.  
  
"Yup. It happens every day. We're used to it though" answered Fred in a bad boy tone. Then all the Gryffindors began going up to their dormitories to sleep. In a few minutes the Common Room was empty and the only people left in it were Jennifer, Fred, and George.  
  
"Well a bad boy such as yourself *must* be swarming in dates for the Christmas Ball. Isn't that right?" asked Jennifer flirtatiously. George laughed.  
  
"That bloody git hasn't had a single girl ask him yet."  
  
"Well I can tell you that all the Gryffindor and Slytherin girls are expecting the guys to ask them. So that's probably why you two are still single" she replied.  
  
"What ever you say. I'm going to go to sleep. Need to save my energy for more trouble making tomorrow. Night Jen, night Fred." As soon as he left, Jennifer walked up closer to Fred, filling in the two feet of space that had been between them.  
  
"So…who are you planning on asking?" said Jennifer as she sat on the armrest of the chair Fred was in. All the guys had their eye on Jennifer, but the guys who wanted her most were Draco, Fred, and the guy no one knew wanted her or expected to want her: Oliver.  
  
"I'm not quite sure yet. But I've got my eye on a girl" answered Fred while trying to keep his cool. But unfortunately his pants told otherwise. Jennifer was a flirt and couldn't help but lead a guy on. So she sat on his lap and began to whisper in his ear.  
  
"Well whoever that girl is, she's very lucky you're going to ask her," then she put her arms around his neck and looked him in the eye, "You think you can maybe give me a hint of who the girl is?"  
  
Fred began struggling to keep his cool, "Ye…yeah sure. Her name starts with a J. That's all I can say." Then he took a deep breath wishing that she would kiss him. Then she leaned in closer until their faces were merely inches apart.  
  
"Gee…I wonder who *she* could be." Then she finally leaned in and closed the space between them. Fred started to panic and didn't realize what was happening until it was too late. She brusher her lips with his and gave him a peck. Then she pulled away. "What, isn't it me? Oops, my mistake" she said flirtatiously, knowing it *was* her he was talking about. Then she got up and walked up to the girl's dorm. Fred stood there in awe.  
  
"I…am…such…an…IDIOT!" he cursed at himself. "I am so fucking stupid! God dammit how can I be so blind! I should have known she was gonna kiss me!" Then he went up to the boy's dorm and went to sleep. What neither of them knew though, was that Ron had been on his way to the Common Room when he caught them together.  
  
"I cannot *wait* to tell Harry" he said as he ran up to the boy's dorm. 


	6. Weasley Trouble

Chapter 6  
Weasley Trouble  
  
The next day, as soon as they got up, Ron told Harry exactly what he had seen, and boy, was he mad. "I can't believe he'd do that! I can't believe she wants *him*!" screamed Ron as he slammed his books down on a nearby desk.  
  
"Ron calm down. Are you sure it was those two and not someone else you saw?" answered Harry.  
  
Ron mumbled, "Well there are only *two* other people in Gryffindor with red hair: me and George. And I *certainly* wasn't making out with her in that armchair! And George is a lot shorter than Fred!"  
  
Harry just stood there as he listened to Ron go on about how pissed off he was at both of them. The rest of the day went on pretty much like this: Ron giving Fred looks to kill, trying to do the same with Jennifer but melting down every time she smiled at him or stood near him, and going on about how he hates Fred to Harry the rest of the time. Finally Harry got sick of him. "You know what Ron? Instead of telling me all this, you should tell it to Fred. Maybe then you can quit bugging me the whole time about how much you wanna strangle your brother" said Harry.  
  
"You know what? I think you're right. I think I *will* tell him. Thanks Harry!"  
  
Harry just stood there puzzled, wondering how bad this was going to turn out.   
  
A couple of hours later, after all classes had ended, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out to the Grounds to visit Hagrid. On their way there they caught Jennifer and Angelina walking back from the lake, followed by Fred and Oliver. "Can you believe it?! Look, he's *already* following her around! How much you wanna bet they hooked up too! God, this is disgusting! He's probably doing this to get back at me for something." complained Ron once he saw them.  
  
"Ron calm down. They probably just got back from Quidditch practice" answered Hermione.  
  
"Hermione there's two things wrong with your theory, #1 Jennifer isn't on the Quidditch team, and #2 none of them are wearing their uniforms" replied Ron.  
  
Harry sighed, "What I don't get is, why is Oliver hanging around with Jennifer? I didn't think he liked her."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Who cares! And to answer your question, Oliver *does not* like that brat. Now can we please go see Hagrid?"  
  
"No," answered Ron, "I have to settle something with my brother first." Then he started to walk up to Fred.  
  
Hermione was confused, "Harry, what on earth is he talking about?"  
  
"Well," began Harry, "He thinks that Fred is 'stealing his girl' from him and he wants to get him to stop."  
  
Hermione burst out laughing, "Since when is Jennifer 'his girl'?"  
  
Ron finally reached Fred, who had turned around when Oliver pointed out he was coming over. "Hey little bro! What's up?" Ron rolled his eyes. He knew Fred was trying to show off for Jennifer.  
  
"Fred I have to talk to you. *Alone*, if that's alright with you."  
  
Fred smiled, "Sure." They both walked over to the nearby Quidditch Field and Ron turned to face Fred.  
  
"Fred, I have to ask you something. Now I want you to tell me the truth. Do you fancy Jennifer?" As he said this Fred began to blush.  
  
"Umm….no I don't little bro!" he said playfully punching Ron on the arm, "What ever gave you that idea?"  
  
Ron was getting annoyed. It was bad enough that his brother was flirting with the girl he fancied, but now he didn't even have the courage to say it to his face. "Oh fuck off Fred! I saw you two making out last night in the Common Room!"  
  
Fred just stood still, unable to believe what he just heard his little brother saying. Finally he said, "So what if we did? What do you have some kind of claim on her or something? I mean last time I checked she was single. And I *highly* doubt she fancies a little fifth year like you."  
  
Ron laughed, "Newsflash genius! She *is* a fifth year! And besides, what makes you think she's gonna fancy a seventh year like you or Oliver! Especially Oliver who got left back last year thanks to one of your practical jokes."  
  
Fred was mad. He did not like the fact that his little brother was starting to be a little smart mouth with him. "Listen Ronald, Oliver doesn't fancy Jen, and Jen doesn't fancy Oliver. I have no clue weather she fancies me or not but I am *sure as hell* she doesn't fancy you. So just fuck off and leave us alone." He began to walk away when Ron jumped on his back and started punching him. Luckily all of them, Harry and Hermione, Jennifer and Angelina and Oliver saw and came running to help Fred.  
  
"Ron! What on *earth* has gotten into you lately?!" screamed Hermione surprised.  
  
Ron didn't bother answering because he began to move towards Fred for another attack. Luckily Oliver and Harry held him back. Harry, Hermione, and Oliver managed to drag him away from Fred.  
  
"Ron, what is wrong? Why'd you go and attack Fred like that?" asked Oliver once he managed to get Ron to sit down. Ron decided to tell him now since Harry and Hermione had left to visit Hagrid.  
  
"That poor excuse of a brother I have wants to steal my girl!"  
  
Oliver looked confused, "What girl? Oh you mean Jennifer?" he laughed.  
  
"What? What's so damn funny?" asked Ron agitated.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that, every single guy in this school is calling her 'his girl'. They don't even care what House she's in or anything."  
  
Ron looked embarrassed, "Yeah well, I really, really like her. And I was going to ask her to the Ball with me. But I guess Fred beat me to her."  
  
Oliver just looked at Ron. Finally he said, "Actually he didn't ask her-"  
  
But Ron cut him off, "Oh that's great! I can ask her! Oh this is the best day of my life!" He got up to leave so he could go ask Jennifer but Oliver pulled him back down.  
  
"No, no buddy. Fred didn't ask her because Malfoy already did. Sorry man."  
  
Ron just sat there, letting what he had just been told sink in. "But she's a Gryffindor! And…and he's a Slytherin!"  
  
Oliver just nodded and said, "Like I said before, none of the guys care what House she's in. All they know is that they want her. And I wouldn't blame them" he said that as he looked up to see Jennifer joking around with a sixth year Hufflepuff boy.  
  
Ron looked at Oliver suspiciously, "I thought you said you didn't like her…"  
  
Oliver composed himself and said, "I don't! I don't! I'm just saying, she's not that bad looking." Then he got up and walked back to the castle, followed by Angelina calling out for him to wait up. 


	7. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

Chapter 7  
Slytherin vs. Gryffindor  
  
That whole week every single guy in every single House in every single year hated Draco. Some more than usual. They all wanted to take Jennifer to the Ball but none of them had made the move fast enough. "Can you believe that slimy git?!" complained Ron on their way back from visiting Hagrid. "And I was mad at my own brother! Boy, he must feel worse than I do!"  
  
They continued walking to their Common Room to leave their books so they could go to the Quidditch match. Gryffindor was playing Slytherin, and Draco had managed to get back on the team, only this time, he was a chaser. "I can't believe they actually let him join the team. Don't they know he plays dirty?" asked Hermione on their way to the match.  
  
"Yeah but when you come across a good player, you don't *care* how he plays as long as he can score you some points and help your team win" answered Ron. Once Ron and Hermione got into their seats, they noticed Jennifer was missing. They thought nothing of it and waited for the game to start.  
  
Down in the locker rooms, Oliver was giving the team his normal pre-match speech. "Now I know they let Malfoy on the team again, but don't let that bother you! We have devised a play so ingenious that there is no possible way we are going to lose. But either way I want all of you to go out and give it your best. I want your 1,000% out there on the field. Oh and Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up, "Yeah?"  
  
"You might want to try to fly a little faster; I don't want to risk anything."  
  
Back in the Slytherin locker room, Marcus Flint, the captain of Slytherin, was also giving them a speech of his own. Once he had finished his very short speech, the team lined up by the gates which lead to the field. All of them except Draco. He had walked out the door on the other side of the locker room which lead to the Grounds. He opened it and there, on the other side, was Jennifer. "Hey there cutie, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in the stands cheering your team on?"  
  
Jennifer smiled, "Actually, I just wanted to come and wish you luck."  
  
Draco smiled and walked up closer to her until he was close enough to feel her breath on his chest, "Thanks, it means a lot coming from the most beautiful girl in the school." Then he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
After a few seconds she pulled back and said with a smile, "My, someone is very pushy."  
  
Then, without any warning, he pushed her up against the wall and said, "I don't care what you think, because right now all I wanna do is make out." Then he closed the little space there was between them and started making out with her. He was starting to get carried away when the door flew open and out walked Marcus, smiling when he caught them together. At first he thought Draco was leaning against the wall since he hadn't seen Jennifer who was at least six inches shorter than Draco, but when he moved over he saw Jennifer wrapped around his arms.  
  
"Hey Malfoy, I wouldn't suggest snogging in the middle of the Grounds in this weather."  
  
Malfoy snickered and said, "Flint, you wouldn't suggest snogging anywhere unless you were doing the snogging."  
  
Then he leaned in towards Jennifer and whispered in her ear, "See you baby," then he kissed her and walked back into the locker room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I…cannot…believe…we lost" said Oliver glumly walking into the Gryffindor locker room.  
  
"Don't take it so hard Wood," said Angelina putting her hand on his shoulder, "They were playing dirty. There was no way we were gonna be able to win a game when we were missing one of our beaters and one of our chasers." Then she walked off, leaving him alone. He just stood there for a while, thinking about his ingenious plan which was supposed to guarantee his team a win.  
  
Back in the Gryffindor Common Room, all the students were feeling just as awful, while the Slytherins were partying in their Common Room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Oliver finally decided to go back to the Common Room. He had been sitting in the locker room for over two hours now and it had grown dark. Surely the students were at dinner by now. When he got to the Common Room he sat down on an armchair by the fireplace. He felt so lousy and miserable. He just wanted to curl up in a corner and cry his eyes out. But he knew he couldn't do that, so he just sat there, staring at the fireplace, completely unaware that a girl had walked in through the door.  
  
Jennifer walked over to him, kneeled down, and placed her hand on his knee. "Hey there big guy," she said, trying to comfort him, "What's wrong? You weren't at dinner and everyone got worried."  
  
He finally snapped out of his trance and looked at her, "I'm just sort of mad that we lost."  
  
Jennifer smiled and said, "There'll be other games, don't worry. And besides, there was no way you were gonna win with George unconscious and your chaser on the ground. You got a great score though! 210 to 300. Pretty good for a team missing two of their most important players."  
  
Oliver laughed, "Yeah, I guess."  
  
Then Jennifer got up and sat on his lap, putting her legs up on the armrest. "So, you hungry?"  
  
Oliver just sat there trying to tell if his eyes were lying to him. Was the schools prettiest girl actually on his lap? "Ye…yeah" he finally managed to answer.  
  
She smiled and said, "I thought you would be. That's why I sneaked you up a piece of pie. I ran into the cutest little house elf and he told me it would make you feel better. What was his name? Dorky…Lorpy…Korpy…"  
  
"You mean Doby?"  
  
"Yeah! That's right! Doby," laughed Jennifer.  
  
Oliver didn't know what had come over him, but he leaned in and kissed her. He was shocked at his action and quickly pulled away. "I-I'm s-sorry. I don't know w-what came over me."  
  
Jennifer looked at him in the eyes and said, "No, don't be." Then she leaned in and kissed him. Before they knew it they were making out and actually enjoying it. He started to go up her shirt but she pulled away and said, "Wow, slow down cowboy."  
  
"Sorry," began Oliver, but she leaned in again and cut off the rest of his sentence. 


	8. Intruder

Chapter 8  
Intruder  
  
Oliver and Jennifer finally pulled apart. Oliver couldn't say anything because he was just waiting for another kiss. "So…" said Oliver.  
  
"Feeling better big guy?" asked Jennifer as she ran her fingers through his hair. Oliver just sat there looking at her. He wished this moment would never end. "Oliver? Are you okay?" she asked again.  
  
"Yeah, sorry I was just thinking" he replied as he looked at her again.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About you" he answered with an embarrassed smile.  
  
Jennifer giggled, "Why? I'm sitting right next to you."  
  
Oliver smiled and pulled her closer, "Yeah well I don't want this moment to ever end. That's what I was thinking about." Then he pulled her closer and started making out with her again. They were so into their making out that they were completely oblivious of the person who had just walked in the Common Room.  
  
Hermione just stood there in awe. She was so surprised she couldn't even move. Finally she composed herself and ran out of the Common Room to tell Harry and Ron, and of course to get revenge.  
  
Jennifer pulled away as soon as she heard the door close, leaving Oliver wanting more. "What's wrong?" he asked her, hoping she wouldn't leave him so soon.  
  
"I thought I heard something." She was starting to get up but Oliver pulled her back down.  
  
"Jennifer, there's nothing there. Don't worry." But she didn't listen and got up anyway.  
  
"We'd better get going anyway. McGonagall will be wondering where we are. Especially you." Then she got up, fixed her shirt, and left. Oliver was left there to think about what happened.  
  
"Dammit. Why'd I let her leave" he said as he smacked himself in the forehead.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"I'm telling you I saw those two when I was coming back from dinner!" said Hermione after she told Harry and Ron about what she caught Oliver and Jennifer doing.  
  
"Oh my God! First my brother, then Malfoy, and now Oliver?!" screamed Ron, slamming his fist into the table. Just then Jennifer walked into the library and walked over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Hey guys," she said, "What's up?"  
  
Hermione gave her a dirty look and then looked away. "Not much" answered Harry.  
  
"Oh cool. Have you seen Draco around? I have to talk to him."  
  
"Why, are you going to tell him about you and Fred? Or are you going to tell him about you and Oliver?"  
  
Jennifer's eyes widened a little, but she managed to keep her cool, "I have *no* idea what you are talking about."  
  
Hermione snorted, "Yeah, I'm sure you don't. Especially since I caught you two earlier in the Common Room. Oh and by the way, I saved you the trouble of telling him yourself. I told him for you."  
  
Jennifer couldn't believe what she heard. She immediately stormed out of the library to find Draco.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Outside in the Quidditch Field, Draco sat in the stands, staring off into the distance. "I can't believe she'd do this to me," he thought to himself. Just then he heard a loud stomp and a grunt coming from the door to the stands. "You might as well come and sit down. You're louder than a heard of elephants." Crabbe and Goyle obeyed and sat next to Draco, Draco in the middle.  
  
"Hey," said Crabbe, "You weren't at the Common Room so I ate the piece of cake that was yours. I hope you don't mind."  
  
Draco just nodded, "Yeah it's okay." Crabbe and Goyle could tell there was something wrong with Draco.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Goyle.  
  
"Nothing. You two gits wouldn't understand" answered Draco, but not with his snotty tone he usually had in his voice.  
  
"Is it about Jennifer?" asked Crabbe, looking Draco in the face, trying to see his expression.  
  
"You could say that," he replied.  
  
"It's about her and Weasley right? And her and Wood too, right?"  
  
Draco was amazed, "How the fuck did you know?!"  
  
They both laughed. Then Crabbe answered, "Are you kidding me? The whole school knows by now."  
  
Draco just sat there. Then he finally said, "Go away. I don't want to talk to ignorant gits like you."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle had no clue what had gotten into Draco, "But-but," said Goyle.  
  
"I said go the fuck away and leave me alone!" exclaimed Draco. Crabbe and Goyle finally understood and got up and left. A couple of minutes later Draco heard steps from the stairs behind the door leading to the stands. "I thought I told you to leave me the hell alone," he screamed, thinking it was Crabbe and Goyle again.  
  
"No, I have to talk to you" he heard a familiar voice say.  
  
He turned around and saw Jennifer standing there, freezing cold because she didn't have her robe on. He turned back around and ignored her. "Draco don't do this. I have to talk to you."  
  
"Why? So you could give me all the details of what an amazing experience you had snogging that filthy Weasley and stupid Oliver Wood?"  
  
"Jennifer just stood there, not knowing what to say. Finally she said, "Draco, please, let me talk to you. Please, look at me."  
  
Draco couldn't take it anymore. No matter how much he wanted to hate her, no matter how many times he reminded himself that she hurt him, he couldn't help but still want to hold her in his arms and never let her go. He finally caved in and said, "Fine, but make it quick."  
  
She walked over to him and sat down, "First, tell me what you heard."  
  
So he did. He told her all the rumors he had heard and word for word what Hermione had told him. All the while Jennifer stared out into the distance. Once he had finished Jennifer looked at him and grabbed his hand. "Jen, you have no clue how fucking mad I was when I heard that you kissed them," Draco told her.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, "But it's not like we're even going out. I mean we're only going to the ball together."  
  
Draco just stared at her. How could she think that he thought to himself. He grabbed her and pulled her on his lap. "You know what? Fuck this, I don't care I just want you." Then he leaned in and kissed her. She pulled away though, and left him hanging.  
  
"Wait," she said, "How come you're not mad. What are you planning?"  
  
Draco laughed, "You know me too well." Then he pulled her to him again and started making out with her. But once again, she pulled away from him.  
  
"Draco I'm serious. What did you do?"  
  
"God fucking dammit! I'm fucking horny can I please have some fucking action?!" he screamed.  
  
Jennifer started laughing, "You should have said so to begin with." Then she pushed him into the back of the seat and started making out with him. After a little while, Draco had her pinned down to the floor.   
  
Just then, Fred decided to take a few practice runs in the field to practice for the next game. He flew over the stands and caught them there. "Oh…my…God…" he said. The he landed on the ground and stormed away. 


	9. Deprived

Chapter 9  
Deprived  
  
The rest of that week Jennifer did not talk to any of the guys. If she did she'd talk to them with a flat tone of voice. On the night before the trip to Hogsmeade, Jennifer sat on her bed thinking. Did she really like Draco? Or did she fancy Oliver? She didn't know which one she liked better. At first she had been nuts about Draco. He seemed to be all she could think of. But then she found herself attracted to Oliver, which felt really weird since he was at least three years older than her. Just then the door to the girl's dorm opened and Parvaty walked in, followed by Lavender and a very angry Angelina. "Hey guys, what's up?"  
  
"Not much. We just have to uh…clear some things up. That's all" answered Lavender.  
  
"Umm…okay…" replied Jennifer confused.  
  
"Ok well first I have to ask you, is it true that you kissed Fred Weasley a couple of nights ago when you were alone in the Common Room? Because that's what everyone keeps saying" asked Lavender.  
  
Jennifer really didn't see the point of lying so she told the truth, "Yeah, but it was just a quick peck. You know, just to lead him on. That's all."  
  
Lavender's jaw dropped. Then Parvaty joined in, "Okay. Now, is it true that you kissed Oliver after the Quidditch match that we lost against Slytherin?" she asked.  
  
Once again, Jennifer told the truth, "Yeah, but he made the move. I don't know what got into me but I actually wanted to make out with him. At that moment all I could think about was him in those sexy Quidditch robes."  
  
This time, Angelina's jaw dropped and she began to stomp on the floor. "I knew it! I knew it I knew it I knew it! I knew that you had a thing for him! And I knew that he fancied you too! Oh my God I was so stupid and blind!" she screamed as she threw a pillow all the way to the other side of the room.  
  
Jennifer just sat there, no clue what was going on. "Umm…guys…" she said, "Do you think you could, oh I dunno, maybe fill me in on why Angelina is so mad that she has to attack an innocent pillow?"  
  
"She fancies Oliver. She was mad this whole day at you because she heard that you had made out with him. That's why she wasn't talking to you and that's why she attacked the pillow" replied Parvaty.  
  
"Oh…now I get it. I guess I shouldn't have said that bit about Oliver being sexy in the Quidditch robes, should I?" said Jennifer, regret in her voice.  
  
"Nope, obviously not" answered Lavender, looking over at Angelina who was laying face first on her bed, punching her pillow so that the feathers went flying all over the place.  
  
"Umm…if it means anything to you Angie, I'm sorry" said Jennifer as she walked over to Angelina.  
  
Angelina turned around, "It's okay. It's not like he would have liked me anyway. I mean, every single guy wants you, why would I expect the captain of our Quidditch team to want *me*?"  
  
"Don't say that. I bet you he's gonna ask you to the Ball. You just wait in see" said Jennifer as she handed Angelina a tissue.  
  
What none of them knew, though, was that Jennifer was going to get Oliver to ask Angelina.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Jennifer decided she needed to get away from all the people crowding her, so she walked out to the Quidditch field. She reached the middle of the field and sat on the grass. "This is so confusing" she thought, referring to which guy she liked best. She lay down on the grass and put her hands behind her head.  
  
Fred walked onto the field and saw someone lying in the middle of it. "Who the heck is that?" he asked himself. He walked over to the person to find that it was Jennifer. "Oh, hey Jen, what are you doing here?"  
  
She just lay there, staring at the stars. Finally she said, "Don't talk to me. I'm concentrating."  
  
He laughed, "What are you concentrating on?"  
  
"On something very important that doesn't concern you."  
  
He sat down next to her and said, "Why did you kiss Oliver?"  
  
This caught Jennifer's attention and she sat up, looking him in the eye, "What?"  
  
"You heard me," he replied, "Why did you kiss Oliver? Do you fancy him or something?"  
  
"What's it any of your business Weasley" she replied, sounding more like Draco than ever.  
  
Fred was flabbergasted. First they kiss and now she's acting like a very pissed Malfoy. "Umm…n-nothing I was just curious."  
  
She realized that she had surprised him so she apologized. "Sorry," she said, "It's just that…it's been really…weird lately."  
  
Fred nodded, "Yeah, I know. Hey Jen, can I ask you something?"  
  
"Yeah what" she answered.  
  
"Why did you kiss me?"  
  
Jennifer was taken by surprise at his question. "I-I dunno. I guess…"  
  
"Well did it mean anything? I mean..."  
  
"I'm not sure," she replied, remembering that she had also kissed Fred.  
  
"Well," he began, "I was wondering if we could try again. See if there's any meaning behind the kiss." He began moving closer to Jennifer, who also did the same thing. They were merely inches apart and about to lock lips when Jennifer turned away.  
  
"I'm sorry" she said as she got up and walked back to the castle. Fred just sat there, wondering what had gotten into her.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
As Jennifer rounded the corner she began to run to the Common Room. When she got there she found it was empty and decided to check the dorms. They were also empty. She needed to talk to someone, anyone, but she couldn't find a single soul. Just as she began going down the stairs of the Gryffindor tower, she ran into Ron.  
  
"Hey! Sorry I didn't see you. Listen we need to talk." She grabbed his hand and led him back up to the Common Room.  
  
Ron, thinking she wanted to say something romantic to him, followed with a smile on his face. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"Well," she began, "I didn't exactly want to talk to you, but I needed to talk to someone, anyone, really bad and I ran into you."  
  
"Oh…" said Ron, his smile turning into a frown.  
  
"Ok listen and don't interrupt me. There will be a question and answer period later" said Jennifer as she untied her hair and let it fall down. "Ok, I really fancied Draco. Ever since I got here he was the only guy I had my eye on. He was all I could think about and I kept hoping that he would ask me to the Christmas Ball. But then I kissed Oliver, or rather he kissed me, and I actually liked it! I mean I got butterflies in my tummy and everything! After that he was all I could think about. Him and the kiss. And then the other night while I was out in the Quidditch Field I ran into your brother, Fred, and he asked me if the kiss we shared meant anything. I mean it was just a peck and that's what I told him but he wanted to try again to see what happened. Obviously since Draco had been mad at me I didn't want to risk anything because I was beginning to fancy Draco again, I told him no and walked away. And now I'm totally confused. I have to clue which guy I fancy or if I should even go to the Ball with Draco."  
  
"Well…" said Ron, "Did you ever kiss Malfoy? I mean Draco?"  
  
"Yeah we made out once."  
  
"Well did you like it?"  
  
"Umm," began Jennifer, "Yeah I liked it, but I didn't like…feel anything. You know what I mean?"  
  
"Ok, well, compare the three kisses. Or rather two since you never made out with my brother. Compare the kiss you shared with Draco to the one you shared with Oliver and then tell me how they're alike and how they're different."  
  
"Weasley you sound like my muggle History teacher back in Argentina. Always comparing things" said Jennifer with a laugh.  
  
"Who cares? Just do it."  
  
"Ok but do you want me to go into great detail like how his tongue tastes or how he kisses?" Jennifer joked.  
  
"No…please…leave it out!" laughed Ron.  
  
"Ok…well…with Draco it was like those hip hop videos you know? It wasn't very passionate and it was fast. But with Oliver it was just like in those cheesy romance movies! I mean it was passionate and wet and-"  
  
Ron interrupted, "I said don't go into detail! Ugh! Now I have to go wash out my ears! Yuck!"  
  
"Sorry," laughed Jennifer.  
  
"Okay, well, now that you compared them, which one did you like best?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well, I liked the passionate kiss, but I mean it was with Oliver…"  
  
"Ok, let me put it this way. Pretend it was just a kiss. Don't think about the guy who gave it to you. Now tell me which one you liked better."  
  
"The second without a doubt" she answered.  
  
"Ok…so…do you fancy Oliver?"  
  
"I don't know! That's what I'm trying to figure out!" she answered frustrated.  
  
"Ok…well…who do you like to hang around with the most, who has the best attitude, who is nicer, flirtier, sweeter, more romantic, etc?" asked Ron.  
  
"Umm…I like hanging around Draco more because all Oliver ever talks about is Quidditch. I think Oliver is nicer though, and he obviously has the better attitude. Umm…Draco is flirtier, Oliver is sweeter, and Oliver is more romantic but…" said Jennifer as she played with her hair.  
  
"But what?" asked Ron.  
  
"But Draco is cuter," laughed Jennifer.  
  
"Oh my God. Can you be anymore shallow?" asked Ron, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Sorry!" laughed Jennifer as she playfully hit Ron in the arm.  
  
"I mean Draco is that bad boy all the girls want and can't have. And then there's Oliver, the boy next door type, the one who will always be there if you have to talk. Basically the sports jock, only not conceited."  
  
"Well…no offense…but it seems to me that you fancy Oliver," smiled Ron.  
  
"Oh God…I was afraid something like this was gonna happen" replied Jennifer with a heavy sigh.  
  
"But…" began Ron, "Since I *know* you aren't sure which one you fancy since you haven kissed my brother-"  
  
"Hey!" laughed Jennifer, "When did you get to know me so well? How'd you know I wanted to *test* your brother?" she laughed again.  
  
"Let's just say I have a way with the ladies," said Ron in a sexy bad boy tone of voice.  
  
Jennifer laughed, "Yeah…riiiiight. Well anyways, what should I do? I mean should I kiss him? Or do you think I'll get Draco or Oliver mad."  
  
"I think you should tell Fred before hand what you're doing. Just don't tell him the guy's names. And then afterwards think about it and then you'll know who you fancy."  
  
"Thanks Ron! You give the best advice! You should have like, your own talk show or something! Ooh! I know what you could call it! You could call it 'Magical Advice'. I mean, you're a wizard so it makes sense!"  
  
Ron laughed, "Thanks but no thanks."  
  
Then Jennifer said, "Thanks again Ron. You're the best. I owe you." She got up, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and left." 


	10. Discoveries

Chapter 10  
Discoveries  
  
As soon as she left Ron, Jennifer went to find Fred. At first she had wanted to wait until morning when they went to Hogsmeade so it would be easier for them to be alone. But she just couldn't wait that long, so she decided it was best to go now. She saw George playing Wizard Chess with Harry and she walked up to him. "Hey George, hey Harry, have any of you seen Fred?"  
  
"No…why…" asked George, full concentration on his knight on E5.  
  
"Oh, no reason" she replied as she began to walk away.  
  
"Wait Jen! I heard Fred say he was going to go to the field" said Harry, looking up for a quick second.  
  
"Oh thanks!" she replied and left.  
  
As she walked on to the field, she began to wish she had brought her robe. It was really cold and she didn't want to get sick days before the Ball. She looked and looked but could not find Fred. She was about to go see if he was in the locker rooms when he called out to her. "Hey Jen…who are you looking for…" he said in a flat tone. Jennifer looked up and saw Fred sitting in the stands.  
  
"Fred! Oh my God you scared me! You're just the person I was looking for" she said as she ran towards the stairs that led to the stands. Once she got up there, she walked over to him and sat in the chair that was in front of him so they could talk.  
  
"Well, I'm right here. What do you want?" he asked in the same flat tone.  
  
"Well…I feel really stupid about this…but…"  
  
Fred interrupted, "Can you just spit it out?!"  
  
"Okay, okay calm down! I need to find something out" she said.  
  
"About what? Is it about Quidditch?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"Umm…" she began, "Not exactly…"  
  
"Okay well then what?"  
  
"I need you to kiss me" she finally said.  
  
"WHAT?! You want me to WHAT?!" he asked amazed.  
  
"You heard me! I need to figure out who I fancy. I'm so confused and I talked to your brother and he told me in order to figure out who I fancy I need to 'experiment' with all the 'candidates'. So will you please do it? I *really* need to find this out" she said.  
  
"Ye-yeah! No problem" he replied, a smile creeping up on his lips.  
  
"Alright but I want you to know, I don't fancy you…yet…or at least I don't think I do. So don't take anything too personally. Okay?" she warned him.  
  
Fred sighed, "Okay. Now let's do it."  
  
"Alright," sighed Jennifer nervously. Just as they were about to lean in Jennifer said, "Wait! I can't do it from here. It's too uncomfortable." She got up and walked to where Fred was sitting. Then she sat in the seat next to him and faced him.  
  
"Okay, NOW are you ready?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"Yeah" she replied with a laugh.  
  
"Well, if you wanna be more comfortable, why don't you come and sit on my lap," said Fred with a flirty tone.  
  
Jennifer sighed, "Fred! I'm serious!"  
  
"Alright, alright, calm down!" he said with a laugh.  
  
Finally, after all the interruptions, they leaned in and kissed. At first Jennifer held back, afraid that she might get caught. But then she got into it. And so did Fred. He was so into it that he didn't realize he was starting to lift Jennifer and drag her onto his lap. Jennifer did, however, and she slapped him. "Fred! I told you not to get carried away!" she screamed at him angrily as she got up.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Please don't go! I don't think you found out what you wanted to!" said Fred, pulling her towards him again.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Just don't get all horny on me and shit" she said as she accepted the seat on his lap.  
  
Once again, they leaned in and kissed. Fred tried to control himself, tried to control his hormones, but failed, miserably. His pants began to "point" and Jennifer noticed. She found it hilarious and began cracking up right in the middle of their kiss.  
  
"What, what's wrong?" he asked nervously, turning slightly red.  
  
"You're pants! You have a boner!" she screamed in between laughs.  
  
"You wanna broadcast it to the world, Jennifer?" he asked angrily, fearing someone might have heard her.  
  
"Sorry! It's just so funny!" she said laughing again.  
  
Fred decided to take advantage of the moment and leaned in and kissed her. Since he had caught her by surprise, she was unable to do anything as he pulled her onto the floor. He started to unbutton her blouse as she tried to break the kiss. Finally, she freed her hands and started to smack him. "Oww! Shit! That hurts!" he screamed as he rolled over on the ground. She got up, buttoned up her blouse again, and pinned him down to the floor so he couldn't leave.  
  
"I told you not to get carried away Weasley!" she screamed as she slapped him again on the chest.  
  
"I'm sorry! God! Quit that it hurts!" he screamed, trying to get her to stop smacking his arms. Suddenly a tear escaped his eyes and Jennifer saw it.  
  
Finally, she stopped and said, "Oh my God! I am *SO* sorry! I got carried away. It's just that you pissed me off so bad! It wasn't even funny." She wiped his eye with her shirt sleeve and looked him in the eye. He too looked up at her. Then, while she was off guard, he pulled her back onto the floor and he pinned her down.  
  
"Listen Jennifer," he said as she struggled to get loose, "I have to tell you something. I really, really, really, *REALLY* fancy you. I care for you so much it's not even funny. You have no clue how crappy I feel when I realize that I don't have a chance with you. That you fancy Malfoy and that you are gonna go to the Ball with him. And I really, really, really, *REALLY* wanna be with you…" he trailed off.  
  
Jennifer just looked at him. She knew how it felt to want someone you can't have. She pulled him towards her and hugged him. "I'm sorry" she said.  
  
Fred just sat there, absorbed in the embrace. He never wanted to leave her side. He wanted to stay there forever. But he knew it would never happen. Finally they parted and Jennifer got up, cleaning the back of her skirt. "I'm sorry Jen. Sorry for being a bitch. And I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you."  
  
She started to walk to the door but turned around. "Yeah…" she said as she opened the door and left. Fred was left there, alone, thinking about what happened.  
  
Once Jennifer got to the bottom of the stairs, she leaned against the wall and thought about what had happened. She was even more confused now. While she was kissing Fred, he seemed like the perfect match for her. She thought that she also wanted him. But now that she was away from him, she didn't even think of him in that way. Suddenly, the doors opened again, and Fred came down the stairs. When he saw her he stopped in his tracks and then continued. When he got to her he said, "Hey…I thought you left."  
  
Jennifer took a few steps forward, "Uh, no I'm still here," she replied, avoiding his gaze.  
  
Fred couldn't take it. He picked up her chin and made her look at him. Then he slowly began to back her into the wall and he placed his arm around her waste. "I love you" he said as he leaned in for a kiss. But Jennifer turned her head and Fred ended up kissing her cheek. "What the hell?" he asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Fred," was all she said as she left.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
When she got back to the Common Room she found Ron and told him what happened. She explained to him how she felt and asked his opinion. He said he was unable to help her and that it was up to her to choose.  
  
Finally, after a long, tiresome day, Jennifer went up to the Girl's Dorm and went to sleep. 


	11. The Fall of Jennifer

Chapter 11  
  
The Fall of Jennifer  
  
As Jennifer quietly walked back to the school, she noticed that the people passing her by were staring at her as if she was some sort of demon. Once she got inside the building, she saw Ron and went up to him. "Hey Ron" she said in a worried tone.  
  
"Hey…" he said.  
  
"Umm…I have a question. WHY THE FUCK DOES EVERYONE KEEP GLARING AT ME!" she screamed angrily.  
  
"I was hoping you hadn't noticed" he said nervously.  
  
"Umm…Ron…is there something I should know about?"  
  
"Uh…yeah…there is. Ok please promise me you will not go hunt down the person and try to murder them or something" he said.  
  
"Alright I promise. Now tell me!"  
  
"Okay. Well, remember that day that you had cursed out Hermione? It might have been during Snape's class or something."  
  
"Yeah…" she said, "why…"  
  
"Well, she had sworn to Harry and me that she would find revenge on you. And…she did."  
  
"Ron, what are you talking about?" asked Jennifer nervously. She remembered what she had said about Hermione being ugly. She remembered the look on her face. She remembered how she had felt like she was being watched all the time when she was with one of the guys she thought she fancied. And suddenly it hit her. Suddenly she knew what Hermione had done. "Oh God Ron please DON'T say Hermione saw me and Oliver or me and Fred or me and Draco!" she exclaimed nervously biting on her bottom lip.  
  
"Umm…not exactly. She actually saw you with all of them…"  
  
"WHAT!?!?" screamed Jennifer. "Are you serious? Ron please tell me this is some sort of sick joke! Please tell me it isn't true!"  
  
"Umm…if you try, you can get Dumbledore to send you home…" he said unhelpfully.  
  
"Is it really that bad?" she asked looking around at the faces staring at her with a look of loathe, the girls in particular.  
  
"Uh…you can say that."  
  
Jennifer slid down to the floor. She began to hit the back of her head repeatedly against the wall until Ron placed his hand behind it and stopped her. "Ron, I just wanna die. I seriously wanna die. Ron, what exactly did that filthy, I mean Hermione do?"  
  
"Uh…do you really wanna know?" he asked. Seeing her nod a yes, he continued, "Okay. Suit yourself." he sat down next to her and began. "Well, the first time she caught you with Malfoy she thought nothing of it. But when she was going to cheer up Harry she caught you and Oliver. Then she started to get suspicious and began to spy on you. She even had the nerve to steal Colin's camera and snap pictures of you. Luckily though, Colin found his camera in her bag and she was unable to use the pictures as revenge. We think he might have cut out the guys and kept the picture of you in a shrine or something. Anyways," he stopped as he saw Jennifer giggle about what he had said about Colin and a shrine. "Well, she did manage to get a hold of your diary though…"  
  
"WHAT?!?" She screamed again, "I wrote my personal thoughts in there! Oh my God, do you think she read it? OH MY GOD!"  
  
"Jennifer listen that's not the worst part. She found it, made instant copies, and placed them on the plates at the Great Hall just now. Naturally everyone read it and now everyone knows."  
  
"Oh God…" trailed Jennifer, "What the HELL am I gonna do Ron?"  
  
"Umm…you can always sign up for the Witness Protection Program…"  
  
"Ron this isn't a joke. You have no clue how I feel. It wasn't bad enough that I didn't have many friends to start with but now the friends I DID have aren't even gonna wanna look at me!" screamed Jennifer as she stormed up the stairs, eyes following her.  
  
She walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, slammed the door and leaned against it, closing her eyes. "Ahem" she heard a voice say. She looked in the direction of which it came from and saw Oliver, holding a copy of one of the pages of her diary.  
  
"Oh God," she said, "Please say you didn't read it."  
  
"Umm…actually…I did," he said in a flat, angry tone.  
  
"Oliver, I-I'm, I'm sorry. It's just that-"  
  
Oliver had cut her off, "It's just that what, you can't be happy with one guy so you go and get yourself three? Is that it? For all we know you could have more! How about Colin is he your little boyfriend too? Or Seamus? I see the way you look at him! Or Neville! We all know you only help him so you could get a snog." He continued naming names until he came upon a conclusion. "You know what Jennifer?" he said in disgust, "You're just a stupid whore. That's all you ever were and that's all you are ever going to be. I can't believe I ever actually fancied you. What the fuck was I thinking, fancying a stupid desperate whore like you."  
  
Suddenly Jennifer began to cry. Oliver, who had never seen her like this was flabbergasted. He couldn't think of anything to say. He couldn't even believe he had been so mean to her. He didn't know what had come over him. He knew he still wanted her. He knew he'd still do anything for her. But he didn't know why he had said the things he said. "Jennifer," he began, walking slowly over to her, "I'm sorry."  
  
Jennifer just buried her head in her arms and continued crying. Oliver put his arm around her and she immediately fell into his arms, sobbing uncontrollably. "Oh Oliver! I never meant to hurt anyone! I was just so confused! I knew I fancied one of you guys I just wasn't sure who! And I decided to try to figure out but it all ended up so wrong! And I never did anything to that Hermione! I swear! I don't even know why she hates me! God I just wanna die! Everyone hates me! No one liked me to begin with but now no one will ever!" She hugged him tighter and continued sobbing until he pulled her away.  
  
He looked her in the eye, "Jennifer, I'm sorry for what I said. And trust me, when they hear it from me and the other guys, they won't think you're a whore. I'll talk to them. They all know that Hermione is totally jealous of you anyway. They probably don't believe a word she said. They only believe what they read because they have no idea who sent those copies. But once they find out they'll forget all about it."  
  
Jennifer just looked at him and smiled weakly. "Thanks," she said as she gave him a hug and got up, "I owe you." She turned and walked up to the dormitories.  
  
Oliver sighed, "If only you knew that you were the only thing I wanted the most." 


	12. PreBall Troubles

Chapter 12  
  
Pre-Ball Troubles  
  
After a long week, the night of the Christmas Ball finally arrived. Excitement was found all over the school. All the girls could not stop talking of their "normal" dresses and all the boys could not stop talking about the girls in the dresses.  
  
"I wonder what Parvati will look like" said Ron that morning as he picked up his books ready to go to the first class of the day.  
  
"The same Parvati as usual, only in a dress" answered Harry.  
  
"I can't wait to see Jennifer" said Ron with a sigh. Harry rolled his eyes and followed his friend out of the portrait.  
  
Once they were downstairs, they met up with the rest of their house. The first person to come up to them was Kathy, a Gryffindor girl. "Hey guys!" she said cheerfully, "What's crackin!" Ron and Harry laughed.  
  
"Is it just me, or are the American transfer students slightly messed up in the head" Ron whispered to Harry.  
  
"Well," continued Kathy, oblivious of what they had said, "I just wanted to tell you the excellent news!"  
  
"What news" asked Ron and Harry in unison.  
  
"Well, since both of you didn't show up for breakfast, you obviously won't know. Alright I'll tell you. Since tonight is the night of the ball and we all need time to get ready, Dumbledore said that we are only going to have our three morning classes and then we're free for the rest of the day! He said to think of it as a second Christmas gift!" squealed Kathy with delight.  
  
"Alright! We can have another snowball fight with Fred and George!" screamed Ron.  
  
"So…" continued Kathy, "Who are you taking to the ball?"  
  
"Well…I haven't really asked anyone. I guess I'll just take Hermione. How about you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm going with your brother" said Kathy, turning slightly red.  
  
"Fred?!" asked Harry and Ron wide eyed.  
  
"NO!!" screamed Kathy, "George!"  
  
"OoOoOoh…." said Harry and Ron together.  
  
"How 'bout you Harry? Who are you taking?"  
  
"Umm…I haven't really had a chance to ask anyone either. Is there still anyone available?"  
  
Kathy laughed, "Not really, unless you want to take Millicent Bullstrode."  
  
"Oh…alright…" said Harry disappointedly.  
  
"I'm joking silly! Uh let's see…who in our house is still available…Well, if you beat Ron to her, you can take Hermione" said Kathy enthusiastically.  
  
"Next…" said Harry with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Uh…Angelina is still free"  
  
"Really? Great! I'll ask Angelina then!" said Harry joyfully.  
  
Kathy smiled, and then walked back to Lavender to carry on their conversation on dresses. Harry and Ron made their way to the first class of the day: Care of Magical Creatures, with none other than the Slytherins.  
  
"Mornin' class" said Hagrid as he dropped a crate in the middle of the grass. "Today I'll teach you to care for a baby dragon."  
  
"What?!" screamed Draco, "I thought dragons weren't allowed in the school."  
  
"Yer right Mr. Malfoy. But baby dragons are an exception. I spoke to Dumbledore himself and since their eyes are still closed and they don't yet breathe fire, he allowed me to bring 'em in to ya."  
  
"Just wait 'till my father hears of this madness" murmured Draco under his breath.  
  
The class went on basically like this: they fed the dragons, cleaned the dragons, and watched as a baby fire-breathing dragon was discovered by Neville. Although no serious damage was caused, Neville got to the hospital wing with less hair than he started out with. "Poor Neville" said Hermione.  
  
"I think she might fancy that kid" whispered Kathy to Ron.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I won't ask her"  
  
"Well," continued Kathy, "Parvati hasn't got a date. She was originally going to go with that new Ravenclaw, Pete, but he came down with a case of the flu so he can't go to the ball. Then that Hufflepuff, John, asked her, but she rejected him with an excuse about not going without Pete. Everyone knows that she only said no because he's not very good looking. Actually, he's terribly, terribly ugly."  
  
"Oh…" said Ron. "Well, I'll try with her."  
  
"Alright. If she says no, I'll try to knock some sense into that over washed head of hers."  
  
After all the classes had finished, the houses returned to their Common Rooms. "So what do you think Harry? Should I ask?"  
  
"Ron, if you really wanna go with Parvati, then just ask her."  
  
"Alright Mr. Hotshot, how about you? Did *you* ask Angelina yet?"  
  
"No…" started Harry, "But I'm going to do it as soon as Oliver gets away from her."  
  
"So, Oliver, what is it you wanted to ask me?" said Angelina hopefully.  
  
"Well," began Oliver, "Jennifer mentioned you still didn't have a date, and since I don't have one, I'd really love it if you would go with me."  
  
"OH MY GOD!!!! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!?! I'D LOVE TO GO WITH YOU OLIVER!!!!" screamed Angelina with joy.  
  
"Guess I can't ask her" said Harry.  
  
"Well, Kathy seems to be the gossip queen, so just ask her if anyone else is still available."  
  
"Nah, I think I'll just stay here" said Harry sadly.  
  
"Hey Harry, I heard what happened" said Kathy walking over to them.  
  
"Wait a minute…how do *you* know?!?" asked Harry amazed.  
  
"Trust me hunni, I find these things out" she said confidently.  
  
"O…k…" said Harry.  
  
"But, I have the solutions to ALL your troubles. You see, my friend, Noor, she don't have a date either. She's in Slytherin, but she's not a bitch like most of them. She's really nice. No one asked her so you can ask her if you hurry."  
  
"Umm…o…k…well, where is she?" asked Harry.  
  
"I dunno. But you can send her an owl since you won't be able to get into the Slytherin Common Room if she's in there."  
  
"Good idea" he said, getting up and leaving the Common Room. 


	13. The Night

Chapter 13  
  
The Night  
  
The night of the much anticipated ball finally arrived, stirring up more excitement than ever. "I am SO totally excited for tonight, Lavender, aren't you?" asked Kathy as she waltzed out of the divinations classroom.  
  
"Yeah, especially since I'm going with a seventh year Ravenclaw. His name is Steven," she sighed, "He's *SO* sexy. . ."  
  
Kathy couldn't help but giggle at Lavender's corny comment. "Have you ever even seen this guy? Have you ever even talked to him?"  
  
"Well," said Lavender, "I've seen him around, and I saw him when he asked me, but I never actually talked to him except for saying yes to his invitation."  
  
Kathy sighed, "Thought so. Let's just hope that your night doesn't suck, huh?"  
  
"O. . .k. . ." said Lavender, not sure of what Kathy meant.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Once all classes had ended, the students returned to their houses excitedly, longing for the long hours wait for the ball to pass by quickly. The Gryffindor common room was swamped with students in the common room, all of them talking of the ball to occur that night. "Oh, let me see your dress Kathy! Please, please, please!!!" screamed Parvati and Lavender in unison.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine. But only you guys. Come on, follow me" said Kathy, leading them to the dormitory. Once they entered, Kathy made sure the door was closed and went under her bed. She pulled out a chest, opened it, took out a box, and finally opened it and removed the beautiful baby blue halter dress that had been concealed inside.  
  
"Wow!" said Lavender and Parvati as they ran over for a closer look, "It's beautiful!"  
  
"Thanks," said Kathy, "It took my dad forever to ship it over here from the US. He had to leave it at the nearby post office and I had to have Dumbledore send someone to get it since we aren't allowed to leave the grounds."  
  
"You're so lucky, my dress isn't this pretty," said Lavender disappointed.  
  
"Oh come on! All dresses are pretty. Even if it is ugly I bet it would look excellent on you."  
  
"Thanks," replied Lavender a little happier.  
  
"Hey guys, what time is it?" asked Parvati anxiously.  
  
"It's only five o'clock. The ball doesn't start until eight," replied Kathy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Come on Harry! We're gonna be late picking up the girls!" screamed Ron as he paced back and forth in the boy's dormitory.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" replied Harry angrily. Finally, after what seemed like hours for Ron, Harry was finished.  
  
"Bloody hell! You can see!" screamed Ron.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione taught me a charm that I could use so I didn't have to wear my glasses for tonight."  
  
"Oh, cool. I wish she had a charm for not looking so ugly. By the way Harry, did I thank you for the tux you bought me?"  
  
"Only about seventeen times an hour since I bought it for you, why?" laughed Harry.  
  
"Well, thanks again. Otherwise I would have had to wear one of Percy's suits like Fred and George had to."  
  
Harry did not reply and began to walk down to the common room with Ron to wait for Ron's date.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Alright, how do I look?" asked Lavender as she twirled around in her black V-neck dress.  
  
"Great!" replied Kathy and Parvati together.  
  
Parvati looked at herself in the mirror once as Kathy said, "I love your dress Parvati."  
  
"Thanks," said Parvati happily as she looked at her blue halter dress.  
  
The girls had finally finished looking at themselves in the mirror and walked out to meet their dates. Once they got downstairs to the crowd of boys, Ron went up to Parvati, George to Kathy, and Harry and Oliver were left to talk.  
  
"So," began Oliver, "Who did you take to the ball?"  
  
"This Slytherin girl named Noor. She's Kathy's friend."  
  
"Oh. . ." said Oliver.  
  
"Who did you take?" asked Harry.  
  
"Oh, uh, I uh, I took Angelina," he said not sounding too happy.  
  
"You sure don't sound too happy about it. What's wrong? Is it Jennifer?"  
  
"Yeah, I wanted to go with her so bad Harry! But Malfoy beat me to her." Just as he finished his sentence, the door to the girl's dormitory opened and down walked a beautiful girl wearing a fuchsia V-neck dress with long, straight, brown hair.  
  
"Oh. . .my. . .God" said Fred, "Who is that!"  
  
"I don't know man, but I wish I had asked *HER* to the ball."  
  
The girl walked over to Oliver and said, "I'm ready!"  
  
Everyone's jaw dropped. The beautiful girl was Angelina! She had straightened her hair and looked better than ever.  
  
"Uh. . .Alright then," managed Oliver, "Le-let's go" 


	14. At the Ball

Chapter 14  
  
At the Ball  
  
As the couple's began to file out of the common room, Fred, Lee, and Harry also left. "So, you taking anyone Potter?" asked Fred.  
  
"Yeah, this Slytherin girl who's friends with Kathy. Her name's Noor," replied Harry. "How 'bout you?"  
  
"Nope. Me and my amigos are flying solo. Lee and I are gonna meet up with these two Hufflepuff guys, Frankie and Jack."  
  
"Oh," said Harry as he rounded the corner on his way to the Slytherin dungeons as Fred and Lee continued to the Hufflepuff tower.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As he anxiously waited for his date to come outside, he began to think of Ron and how his date was going. Suddenly, the door opened and out walked Noor wearing a light blue halter dress. "Hey," she said.  
  
"Hey," said Harry staring at her. For once he was happy with listening to someone else's advice. The walked down the corridor to the Great Hall, talking the whole time.  
  
As they rounded the corner they ran into Draco who was pacing outside the Gryffindor tower. "Waiting for Jennifer huh?" asked Noor.  
  
"Yeah, why. . ." he asked.  
  
"No reason. God, now you hafta have a reason?" said Noor as she and Harry suddenly looked up to the sound of a door closing. Draco also looked up just in time to see Jennifer walk down with a beautiful baby pink halter dress.  
  
"Wow" he said, "You look great babe."  
  
She smiled and replied, "Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." Then they both laughed and, to Draco's misfortune, walked to the Ball with Harry and Noor.  
  
Once they arrived they couldn't help but notice the group that was on stage. Their music was great and they had never heard of them before. Jennifer, Draco, Harry, and Noor walked closer to the stage where the group was performing.  
  
"I can almost swear I know the lead singer" said Jennifer puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, me too" agreed Harry. As he turned to where they were standing they saw why. It was Fred! He, Lee, Jack, and Frankie were performing for the ball!  
  
Jennifer cheered and said, "Great job Fred!" He walked over to her, kissed her hand, and continued singing. Draco wasn't too happy. He pulled her away from the stage and they went over to some Slytherin guys standing in a corner.  
  
"Hey guys!" he said, "Meet my sexy date, Jennifer."  
  
All the guys checked her out as one guy walked up to her and said, "Hey there mami, why don't you and me hook up after this thing is over," then he smacker her ass and walked back to his friends who were all laughing, including Draco.  
  
Jennifer was pissed. She walked away and went over to some of her friends who were in Gryffindor. Draco ran after her yelling, "Come on baby! It was just a joke! Come on!" Jennifer ignored him and continued walking to her friends.  
  
"Hey," she said to them.  
  
"Hey," replied Lavender, Parvati, and a girl that Jennifer didn't recognize.  
  
"Umm, are you new?" she asked the girl as she turned around. Then Jennifer recognized her. "Angelina! You look great! I love your dress!"  
  
"Thanks" she replied grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Jennifer told them what had happened and they all agreed Draco was a jerk for letting his friend do that to his date. They continued talking for a while until the band's performance ended and another band went up. Jennifer looked back to the corner where Draco and his friends were and caught him talking to a Slytherin girl in sixth year and some of her friends. "Oh my God!" She screamed. "How dare he!" She pointed him out to her friends and suddenly came up with a plan. "I got an idea" she said.  
  
"What?" they asked.  
  
"You'll see," she said with a grin as Fred and the rest of his group walked over to them.  
  
"Hey," he said checking Jennifer out, "You look great."  
  
"Thanks. But I haven't really danced a lot tonight. Wanna do me the favor?" she asked flirtatiously.  
  
"Sure," replied Fred extremely happily.  
  
They walked onto the dance floor to a spot where Jennifer knew Draco would see her, but also in a spot that wasn't too obvious that she wanted him to see her. They started dancing and surely enough, within not time they were grinding. They were both so into it that neither of them noticed Draco's jaw drop when he saw them. Fred turned Jennifer around and said, "You're a great dancer."  
  
  
  
Jennifer smiled and said, "Thanks, you too." He put his arms on her waist and they continued dancing. Once the song ended Fred brought her closer to him.  
  
"Now you have to do *ME* a favor."  
  
"Ok, what?" asked Jennifer.  
  
"Give me a kiss."  
  
Jennifer laughed. She really didn't want to, but then she thought of all that Draco had done to her that night and said, "Alright, but just this once." She leaned in and gave him what was supposed to be a quick peck, except for the fact that Fred thought otherwise and they ended up making out.  
  
That was obviously the last straw for Draco. Once they parted, Fred walked back over to his group because they were going to go back on and Jennifer walked back to her friends. Luckily Fred got on the stage just in time because if he had hesitated any longer Draco's fist would have actually made contact with him. The band started to perform and Draco decided to go over to Jennifer. She saw him coming and pretended not to notice him. "Jennifer! We need to talk! NOW!" he screamed angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry girls, is it just me, or is there a pesky little fly buzzing around?" she replied calmly. The girls just nodded and stepped aside for them to talk.  
  
"What the FUCK is your problem?!?" he screamed.  
  
"Nothing," replied Jennifer calmly, "Do *YOU* have a problem?"  
  
Draco growled under his breath and then said, "I look over and you're fucking grinding with Weasel over there!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry if he doesn't use me as a trophy to show off to his friends!" replied Jennifer, now losing her cool. By now half of the people in the Great Hall were watching their little quarrel.  
  
"IT WAS A FUCKING JOKE!" replied Draco, his face burning with anger.  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT WAS!!! YOU DON'T DO THAT TO YOUR DATE!!!" she screamed as she began to storm away.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" he said as he grabbed her arm and held her in his arms. "I'm sorry," he whispered to her.  
  
She tried not to smile, tried not to let his apology touch her heart, but couldn't help it. She smiled and kissed him. Suddenly the crowd watching broke into applause and cheers. They laughed and stayed together the rest of the night. 


	15. News to Kill

Chapter 15  
  
News to Kill  
  
Four months after the Ball not much had changed. Well, except for the fact that Oliver spent all of his free time with Angelina, and Draco and Jennifer were closer than ever. But Jennifer was also hiding something from Draco, and that was part of the reason why she was always with him, spending as much time with him as possible.  
  
  
  
One day, as Jennifer and Draco were walking around the Quidditch field, Jennifer broke the news to him.  
  
"Umm, Draco. . ." she said nervously.  
  
"Yeah babe, what is it?" he replied as he put his arm around her waist.  
  
"I have to tell you something. I think you should sit down."  
  
"Alright," he answered confused, "Tell me."  
  
She brought him over to a nearby bench and sat down next to him. "I'm not gonna be coming to this school anymore," she said, awaiting his reply.  
  
Draco just sat there, letting what she had told him sink in. Was she really going to leave him? Now, when he wanted her the most? "You-you're joking right?" he asked nervously, looking her in the face.  
  
She looked down at the floor and replied, "I wish. But I'm not. The Ministry of Magic transferred my dad and now I'm going to be going to Beauxbatons."  
  
Draco didn't know what to say. He just sat there, thinking about how this news was going to destroy his life. "Then I'll go with you!" he exclaimed as he jumped up. "I'll have my dad buy a new house so I can go to the same school with you! And he has everyone wrapped around his finger so it won't be a problem having him transferred!"  
  
Jennifer smiled weakly. "I wish it were that simple. But do you really think that he's going to listen to you? You yourself know that he isn't going to rest until he gets Dumbledore fired."  
  
Draco sighed, "Yeah, you're probably right."  
  
They both sat there for what seemed like hours until Draco spoke again. "I'm gonna miss you," he said as he put his arm around her waist and gave her a kiss.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too" she replied.  
  
They finally got up and walked back into the castle. 


	16. Almost Gone

Chapter 16  
  
Almost Gone  
  
Jennifer only had two more days before she was going to leave, and everyone was trying to cheer her up about it. They bought her gifts, offered to do her homework (which she said no to), made her bed, hander her everything, but she was still depressed. She and Draco spent all of their time together. They even got permission to sit together in the same table (because of this, Draco was starting to like Dumbledore).  
  
One night, while they were eating dinner, Dumbledore made a very special announcement. "Attention everyone! I would like to say a few words!"  
  
Everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"As you all know, one of our students will be leaving our school. She has made many achievements and surely will be missed. I would like to wish Jennifer Hernandez good luck at Beauxbatons!"  
  
Everyone cheered, which made Jennifer smile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
That night Jennifer couldn't sleep. She paced around the room and looked at all of her friends sleeping. She knew she was going to miss everyone, including those who didn't exactly like her. Suddenly, she heard something on her window. It sounded like pecking. Suddenly she knew. It was an owl. She walked over to the window and opened it. In flew a brown little owl that landed on her bed. She giggled, went over to it, took the letter, and began to pet it. The owl obviously liked her because he went on her lap while she fed him.  
  
She opened the note and read it. It said:  
  
"Meet me in the common room as soon as you get this"  
  
She decided to go, after all, what did she have to lose? She let the owl go out the window and walked downstairs. It was dark and the only light coming through was the moon light. She decided to light a candle and sat in an armchair.  
  
Suddenly the door to the boy's dormitory opened and someone came into the common room. It was too dark for her to see who it was until they walked into the light. It was Oliver. He walked over to her and sat in the armchair she had been sitting in. "Hey" he said with a smile.  
  
"Hey," she said back, "Why did you want to meet me here?"  
  
"Come here," said Oliver. She walked over to him and sat in the armrest of the chair he was in. He looked her in the eyes and said, "I'm gonna miss you. Promise to write to me?" As he asked this he took out a piece of paper with his home address.  
  
Jennifer laughed, "Alright, if you promise to write back."  
  
He also laughed and then took her face in his hands. "Please, don't run away. Just let me do this. I have to do this. Think of it as my last favor from you."  
  
"Alright" she replied. He gave her a quick kiss, pulled her onto his lap, and hugged her. Suddenly Jennifer pulled away.  
  
"This is how we met!" she said as she got up, twirled, and then sat on the sofa.  
  
"Oh yea!" he replied laughing at her silliness.   
  
"I'm gonna miss you" she said as she hugged him.  
  
"Me too," he replied, lost in the embrace. 


	17. I'm Addicted to You

Chapter 17  
  
I'm Addicted to You  
  
The day had finally arrived. Jennifer had all her bags packed and was eating breakfast with Draco. They didn't talk. In fact, no one in Gryffindor did. They all knew they were going to miss her, even her enemies did. Some of them even apologized for ever saying anything bad to or about her.  
  
Finally, breakfast ended, and it was time for Jennifer to leave. Dumbledore allowed everyone who wanted, to walk with her to the front of the castle. Most of the school was there. Jennifer said goodbye to all of her friends and took pictures with them. Once she had finished her goodbyes she walked over to Draco who was standing alone in a corner watching her.  
  
"Hey there sexy," he said as she walked over to him.  
  
"Hey there tough guy," she replied with a smile.  
  
They hugged and Draco gave her a kiss. "Did I tell you how much I am gonna miss you?" he asked as he put his arm around her waist.  
  
"Yeah, but did I tell you how much I am gonna miss you?" she replied.  
  
"Yup," he replied with a laugh.  
  
They sat and talked until Dumbledore came over to Jennifer and told her that her father had arrived.  
  
Since they were going to be passing muggle towns, her father had to borrow a car from the Ministry in order to get to their new home. Jennifer placed her bags in the trunk and went back to her friends.  
  
"Now, don't forget to write! Oh, and maybe we can even meet up over the summer! My muggle town has a beach that we can go to!" said Lavender excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, and don't forget about the Quidditch World Cup! You can come with Oliver and I" said Angelina.  
  
"Oh and please, tell us how your new school is!" exclaimed Parvati.  
  
"And can you get me Viktor Crum's autograph?" asked Ron anxiously.  
  
Jennifer laughed, "Yeah, yeah, I promise all of you. I'm gonna miss all of you so much!" she said as she gave them each a hug.  
  
Then she said her last goodbyes and got into her dad's car. Suddenly, Draco called out to her.  
  
"Hey Jennifer!" he said running up to her car.  
  
She rolled down the window and looked at him, "What?"  
  
"I wanna give you something. It's a song that Kathy let me hear a while ago. It's from a muggle band and the song reminds me of you so I thought I'd record it and give it to you."  
  
"What's it called?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Addicted to You."  
  
She smiled and waved to him. Draco waved until the car was out of sight and then stood there as the rest of the school went back into the castle.  
  
"I love you," he said as he looked up to where he had last seen the car in the sky.  
  
Miles away, at the same time, Jennifer looked out the back window and said, "I love you."  
  
The End 


End file.
